theodoretugboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodore and the Oil Rig
Theodore and the Oil Rig, retitled Theodore and the Big Oil Rig in American releases, is the first episode of Theodore Tugboat. Plot A new oil rig named Tex has arrived to The Big Harbour and Theodore finds him a bit scary. Then, The Dispatcher orders George and Theodore to bring the oil rig in; that scared Theodore more. But George said that there is nothing to be afraid of. But when Theodore and George approach, Tex says that he can easily move by himself without tugs. When George and Theodore sadly return to the dock, Foduck arrives to hear how it was to work with the oil rig. George lies and said that Tex was tired so they left him alone. Then, The Dispatcher orders George to warn Tex about a storm coming. George tries to warn Tex but he just ignores him and says that George is just a small, silly tugboat and he is a giant oil rig. So George, who is hurt just leaves and goes back to the dock. Theodore who is moving Bobby Barge had heard everything. Back at the dock, the tugs notice that George is hurt but doesn't know why. Soon Theodore notices that one of Tex's anchor cables is worn out. He tries to warn Tex, but he is just as rude to Theodore as George. Soon the storm arrives. Then Tex's warned out cable snaps! The Dispatcher orders George to save Tex before something bad happens. George buttons on to Tex and tries to pull, but the wind is so strong that another anchor cable snaps; Tex and George are pulled by the wind towards Benjamin Bridge. Theodore hurries to the rescue and stops Tex just in time and the two tugs can pull Tex to safety. When the storm is over and Tex gets some new anchor cables, George thanks Theodore. Tex also thanks them both and tells them a story. Characters * Theodore * Emily * George * Foduck * Hank * Benjamin Bridge * Tex * The Dispatcher * Bobby (does not speak) * Chimey (cameo) * Lilly (cameo) * Donald Dock (cameo) * Phillip and Filmore (cameo) * Bedford or Blankston (cameo) Video Release *Theodore's Big Adventure (1995 Polygram) *Theodore's Big Adventure (1997 Turner Home Video) *Theodore Tugboat 1 (Norway, Denmark and Finland) - 1997 *Whale (Sweden) - 1997 *Theodore Tugboat - (France) - 2000 *Theodore Tugboat Two (Sweden, Norway, Denmark and Finland) - 2007 *Theodore Tugboat Two (Netherlands) - 2012 Trivia * First and only appearance of Tex. * This episode and The Dark and Scary Cove have the most foreign dubs than any other to date. Goofs * When Theodore drops Tex's new anchor cable in the sea, studio equipment is visible on the right. * Emily, Hank and Foduck are nowhere to be seen during the storm. * In some shots of Theodore throughout the episode, a gap between his mouth and nose is seen. * When Tex's second anchor cable snaps, the scene is mirrored. In Other Languages Watch File:Theodore & the Oil Rig - Theodore Tugboat|English Dub File:Teodor Pikku Hinaaja • Öljynporauslautta|Finnish Dub File:Théodore et la Plate-forme de Forage - Theodore Tugboat|French Dub File:Taubåten Theodor S01E01 - "Theodor og boreplattformen"-0|Norwegian Dub File:Theodoor Sleepboot-Theodoor & Het Olie Platform (Theodore And The Big Oil Rig-Dutch)|Dutch Dub File:Bosse Bogserbåt - Oljeplattform|Swedish Dub File:Slæbebåden Theodor-Theodor og Boreplatformen (Theodore & The Big Oil Rig-Danish)|Danish Dub Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:QUBO Episodes Category:Released on Video Category:PBS Kids Episodes Category:CBC Episodes Category:DVD Category:The Episodes Dubbed in Swedish Category:The Episodes Dubbed in Norwegian Category:The Episodes Dubbed in Danish Category:The Episodes Dubbed in Finnish Category:The Episodes Dubbed in Dutch Category:The Episodes Dubbed in French